Music can change your life forever
by Deviantes
Summary: What if the battle in Cartoonnetwork was an actual war? And what if their last hope of defeating Fuse and finally regaining peace rested on the shoulders of a girl from the real world? Oh god. I might add some romance to the story as well.
1. Newest recruit

I do not own anything from cartoonnetwork. I would play the game more often if my computer would stop crashing halfway through every quest I go on. =3=

* * *

She opened the door to her house and walked inside, kicking her shoes off. Her parents were in the kitchen fighting, again. The girl sighed as one of the plates broke and massive swearing erupted from the kitchen. They didn't even notice as their daughter walked in and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. _Hi Melissa, how was school today Melissa? _She thought angrily at her parents still bickering. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

Melissa surfed through her computer, looking at her facebook profile and stuff. She had her ipod headphones on and it played, kicking out the sound of her parents voices as she scanned through her status. Then she saw an ad for cartoonnetwork's 'fusionfall'. _I heard that game was pretty cool, maybe I should check it out..._ She thought as her mouse clicked onto the ad and she signed up for the game.

Melissa clicked the 'start game' button and waited for it to load. Then the character creator came up. Her character had black anime buns for hair, a short blue skirt with white on the end, pale skin, blue eyes, and a blue sweatshirt with a kitty on the back with a t-shirt underneath. She named her character 'Star Hexabyss'. She clicked 'finish' and the entire computer began to shake uncontrollably for some reason. Then a big blue blob with glasses came up on her screen and grabbed her by the face, pulling her into the computer.

She struggled for breath as the thing pulled her inside the computer, the screen portal shutting as the last of her came in, instantly, she felt chills go up her whole body and her clothes started to tear away, her brown hair falling away as well. She screamed from inside the blue thing, hoping someone would hear her. All of a sudden, she felt the dirt beneath her feet and grass tickling her face. She massaged her pounding head and found the headsets she had on earlier had fused to her head. She felt hair on her head and yanked one out. It was black. She felt the anime buns on her head and looked at her outfit, from the sweater to the shirt to the skirt to the shoes. She was Star Hexabyss.

But something didn't feel right, she looked at her wrist to see her ipod screen fused with it, she pushed the button lightly and all her songs appeared on it. All of a sudden, two teenagers that looked her age ran to her. She jumped a bit, seeing them as Ben Tennisson and Numbuh five. They looked like they were about to talk when she said,"Um, hello." Both character's eyes widened.

"Did you just speak?" Ben asked. Melissa nodded, wondering if she wasn't supposed to. Ben looked at Numbuh five and she shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" Melissa asked.

"It's just that... guests aren't supposed to be able to speak to us unless..." Ben started, then Numbuh five finished what he was about to say. "We think Dexter might have sent you here." Melissa just rolled her eyes at this.

"Isn't that how everyone get's here?" She replied. Numbuh five pointed at her headsets.

"True, but those headphones were never part of the character creator. I think Dexter pulled you into the game to help us finish this big war." Melissa was going to argue, but then something appeared from the ground. Little green blobs with teeth and red eyes started to come towards them. Numbuh five magically produced a orange gun and handed it to her. "Here, use this to fight those fusion spawns, me and Ben will handle the bigger one." She said, and ran over to join Ben.

The weapon suddenly dissappeared and Melissa had no longer anything to protect her. Then a voice came from her head. _Pick a song._ It said. She looked at the ipod fused to her wrist and clicked on a random song. Suddenly, fire swirled around the girl and music began to play. It was the intro for 'So what'. The fire started to turn her clothes red and the gun reappeared in her hand, but much cooler looking that the original orange one Numbuh five had given her. It was steely gray with fire patterns on it. Then, her mouth started to sing the lyrics to the song, her every movement in rhythm to the music.

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went.  
So I'm gonna take my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent. (nope)_

She twirled the gun a bit, shooting one of the spawns dead before it even knew what she was doing.

_I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight. I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight.  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight.  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I WANNA START A FIGHT! _

She leapt up high into the air and shot all the spawns from the air, horribly wounding them. Then she landed on the ground hard, practically making the earth shake below her from all the power and killing all the spawns within a mile radius, including the one Ben and Numbuh five were fighting. Their eyes widened as she continued to sing and kill at the same time.

_So so what? I am a rockstar! I got my rock moves and I don't need you~ And guess What, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright I'm just fine  
And you're a tool So so what?_

Then a massive fusion monster dog with three heads, also known as a cyberus popped out, ready to obliterate the girl. Numbuh five started up her camera in her watch, the scene showing before them broadcasting live to Numbuh two and Dexter. "What's that?" Numbuh two asked as he watched the girl beat the crap out of the cyberus with the gun, also using the actual gun to beat its face in. Dexter snickered a bit before saying something. "It's the hero I sent for." He replied.

After the song was over, Melissa's clothes went back to normal and she was panting like crazy. A big smile on her face for surviving that hulking metal fleabag. Then she felt Numbuh five yank her away from the scene and point to where she had to go next. "I guess you really are that kid Dexter sent. Look, the only way out of here is by beating the crap out of Fusion Buttercup and escaping in the ship. So get going and go meet up with Dexter, me and Ben have some things to do." She said, and ran off, Ben following.

Melissa turned saw the big building, she ran the entire way there, not caring about the spawns running wildly about. "Oh lord God. Why did it have to be me?" She asked to no one in particular.


	2. An enemy defeated and a friend made

I do not own any of the songs i put in my fanfics or FusionFall.

* * *

Melissa ran as fast and hard as her feet could take her. The monsters were brutal. Then finally, she found the entrance portal to Fusion Buttercups' lair. It was kind of weird though, green tentacles shooting up and moving like snakes. She walked inside, not knowing what to expect. A big flash of green light came across her eyes and made her flinch. When she was inside the lair, she rubbed her eyes a bit, trying to make the pains go away. As she walked deeper inside, she crashed into someone, still a bit blind. "Oof! Hey, watch it!" She heard. She rolled off the person and helped him up. Then the sight finally returned to her.

Standing in front of her was the very guy who made her come here. Dexter. "Oh, hello there. You must be a new recruit or something." He said, brushing his labcoat off. Her eyes instantly flashed anger and she was prepared to strangle him for sending her here when a big ball of green stuff blew a hole in the wall next to her. "It's fusion Buttercup! Quickly, try to defeat her!" He said, and ducked from another blast. She turned to Fusion Buttercup.

The powerpuff girl fake looked intimidating, that's for sure. It was sad she had to defeat her favorite Powerpuff girl, but the only way she could talk to Dexter was to annihilate her. Melissa walked up to the Fusion and did something she was just itching to do to him. She punched the fusion, straight in the face, sending her sprawling into the wall. Dexter had to give the girl credit for having the guts to do something like that.

Fusion Buttercup then attacked, Melissa dodged and her finger moved to the screen on her wrist. It hit a song and the backround began to tremble a bit. More fire this time swirled through the air, making a burning trail as it flew around her body. Dexter watched in awe as the fight scene began. _So that's the girl Numbuh 5 was showing me earlier..._ He thought. 'Disturbia' by Rihanna started to play.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm goin crazy now... _The lyrics were practically stating what she was feeling.  
_No more gas in the rig. (Can't even get it started.)  
Nothin heard. Nothin said. (Can't even speak about it.)  
All my life on my head. (Don't wanna think about it)  
_

The gun returned into her hands and her clothes burned off for some reason. Dexter turned his face away and covered his face, blood from his nose trickling out between his fingertips. _Didn't expect to see that... curse my teenage boy hormones... _He thought.

_Feels like I'm goin insane yeah~_

Then her clothes started to return, but now different. She wore a orange waistcoat, nothing underneath with a red loosely tied tie. Reddish brown dress pants and black boots. Hair turned fiery red and her blue eyes sparked with excitement. Fusion Buttercup didn't know what was going on, but she then shot at Melissa. She dodged as her voice continued.

_It's a theif in the night come to grab you~  
It can creep up inside and consume you_

She shot and missed Buttercup by an inch.

_a disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort!_

Melissa ran at her and did a massive kick into her throat, making the flying girl go sprawling into the wall again. Then Buttercup made a loud whistling nose out of where her mouth was supposed to be, and fusion spawns started to com out of the ground. Dexter watched from the sidelines as Melissa's fire began to swirl.

_Throw on your break lights! We're in the city of wonder!  
Ain't gonna play nice! Watch out! You might just go under_

She emphasised that sentence by shooting a fireball at three spawns, incinerating them. The fire started to get so big, that Dexter had to take a few steps back so he couldn't get burned.

_Better think twice! Your train of thought will be altered~  
So if you must falter be wise~_

She readied her gun and fired out a storm of fireballs, the flame burning brightly within the dark lair.

_Your mind is in Disturbia!  
It's like the darkness in the light~  
Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight?  
Ain't used to what you like~  
Disturbia!~_

More spawns fell dead, soon, it was only Buttercup standing, the angry red eyes looked ready for the next attack, but what came next surprised her, Dexter, and Melissa greatly. A comet launched itself out of the gun, a loud roar erupted throughout the lair. If you wore really powerful sunglasses, you could see the comet take in the shape of a massive lion. A horrible shreik of pain came from the fusion Buttercup and she was hit. Soon, there was nothing left of her but smoldering ashes. Then something popped out of the ashes. A nano in the form of Buttercup.

The song ended, Melissa stood proudly and back to normal. Then, the whole world began to spin in front of her. All that fire power really took all her energy. Then, she was out cold on the ground. Dexter ran over to the sleeping girl and tapped her on the headsets. Nano Buttercup tried to hit his hands off her ears. "Excuse me? Hey, are you alright?" He asked, trying to get her to wake up. Seeing as she won't, he picked her up on his back. She was surprisingly light. He ran for the transporter, hoping to get out of the crumbling place.

Everyone piled into the ship, Ben, Numbuh five, Dexter, and Numbuh two. Melissa was placed on one of the emergency cots in the back, sleeping still as the entire city below the ship began to crumble. ano Buttercup sat at the end of the bed, patiently waiting for her mistress to awaken. Numbuh two and Dexter sat next to each other at the front of the ship. Numbuh five sat next to Melissa as she slept and Ben watched the city crumble. He punched the door loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"We should have gotten here sooner! If we did, Fusion Buttercup wouldn't have been able to destroy everything and..." He felt Numbuh five put a hand on his shoulder and sit next to him.

"Look man, it would have been impossible to find out about this before. We were all so busy fighting those other big fusions. Remember?" She asked. A loud groan was heard from the back of the ship and Numbuh five ran there to check on the sleeping girl.

She sat up from the bed and rubbed her scalp a bit. She took in her surroundings bit by bit. Some sort of medical bay in a ship. She saw gauze, anti biotics, and some other medical supplies on a table next to the cot. She looked at her hands, there was some gauze on one, and a tiny cut on her finger. The piece of mirror on the wall showed her she still had the appearance of her character. Maybe she should start going by her character's name now. She shook her head from the thought. Her name was Melissa, and it's staying that way.

Hearing footsteps come near her, the door opened to reveal Numbuh five. "Hey girl, how ya feeling?" She asked. Melissa slipped out of bed, stretching her legs a bit.

"I've been better." She replied. Numbuh five led her out of the medical part of the ship and into the front part. Melissa saw Ben looking outside at the debris of past cities. She heard him mumble something about 'when this is all over'. She then turned her attention to the front of the ship, where Numbuh two and Dexter sat. Her teeth gritted, remembering he was the one who made her come in the middle of an all out war.

She sat in a seat farthest from everyone else, Nano Buttercup settled into her lap. Melissa looked out a porthole. The scene below was horrifying. People and fusion monsters fought ferociously. Buildings were crumbling and being destroyed. The sight was too horrible to look at. She felt her Nano tug on her arm gently, she looked down to see Buttercup with a worried expression on her face. Melissa nearly stopped breathing, the nano was just too cute. She hugged it, seeking some comfort from the horrific sight.

Buttercup didn't know what to do for a moment, this show of affection was foreign to it. Slowly, Buttercup returned the hug. Numbuh five noticed this and whispered to Ben "This girl is something else, she's actually treating her nano like an actual person. I didn't know they were programmed to know emotions!" Ben nodded in agreement. Nanos were just small nonfeeling helpers to the people in the war, not small people who actually cared about anything.

Dexter noticed this too, this girl was getting more and more interesting by the minute.


	3. Ed Edd Eddy n Eduardo

Hey guys! Send me the type of music you want Melissa to fight to, and I'll try to squeeze it into the story. As long as the song isn't lame like stuff from Disney. Oh, and make sure it's a girl who's singing the song.

* * *

Melissa stroked nano Buttercup's hair, almost like some sort of comfort she couldn't live without. She couldn't believe all this was happening, but maybe all of these occurances were a good thing. Her parents argued so much, it was rare they ever got along now. She even heard them file in for a divorce just last week. She had cried for three nights in a row because of it. She wondered if her parents were still busy arguing after all that had happened. After living with them, it was a high positive they wouldn't notice her gone until they needed her to do something.

After the ship landed, Nano Buttercup pulled Melissa out of her seat and tried to drag her outside. Everyone was already out of the ship, doing what they had to. Melissa had to wonder about all hre favorite Cartoonnetwork shows and how they were surviving this war. She remembered all the stressing out she did and screaming into her pillow she did when one of them was cancelled.

The one she was most concerned about was Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They didn't have any powers or special talents except for scamming and causing trouble. Outside of the ship was Eduardo and Samurai Jack, waiting for her. Also, next to the door was a big pile of weapons with a blue ribbon around them and her name. She touched them all and they instantly dissappeared.

"Hola miss! My name es Eduardo." the big lovable purple beast said. He seemed kind of uneasy for some reason though. She saw him shift from one foot to another nervously.

"You don't have to call me miss. My name is Sta- I mean, Melissa. Nice to meet you." She said then mentally slapped herself. _Why the hell did I nearly call myself Star? Maybe it's because I don't look like myself..._ She thought. Eduardo relaxed a bit. Was he like this with all newcomers? Man, he must have run into some pretty mean people then.

"We have been told that you need to be trained. I will not speak his name, but he says you are... how did he say it?" Jack said.

"Using too much power y... amatur." Eduardo said. Melissa knew who they were talking about in an instant. Dexter stood near a tree, giving orders to one of his robots to man a portal when a rock was chucked at his head.

"OW! WHO THREW THAT?" He yelled. Nano Buttercup giggled and Melissa covered her mouth, a small smirk on her face. Jack raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Let us go then, we need to go to Peach Creek Commons. There, some of the scouts will help you train a bit better." He said, not noticing the happiness show on Melissa's face when he said 'Peach Creek'. Eduardo saw it but didn't say anything. Nano Buttercup settled herself on Melissa's shoulder as they crossed the bridge. Jack looked at the ravine below the bridge and scowled. She looked too. It was disgusting, all the water below was green and patches of fusion matter clung to the ground. Eduardo shivered a bit and continued to walk across the bridge.

Melissa followed them until they reached the entrance to the cul-de-sac. The doors looked like plank, and the entire neighborhood was surrounded by a big wall. Jack handed her a piece of paper that he took out of his robe. "Give that to Eddward. He'll know what to do with it. I need to go help defeat another Fusion terrorizing." He said, then ran to Pokey Oaks at a frightening pace. Melissa looked at the paper a bit and pocketed it. Edwardo stood next to her, ready to open the big door that looked like Plank before someone shouted.

"Who are you? Are you another Fusion?" The scout guarding the door asked. He was a brunette kid with freckles and glasses. He held up the gun, his hands shaking a bit. Then he took notice of Eduardo and Melissa. "Oh hello Eduardo and hel-" He adjusted his glasses a bit. "And HELLO!" He exclaimed, partially drooling at the girl in front of him.

"Hola Derek. We need to get in." Eduardo said.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'll let you in if your cute friend here kisses me." He said, taking out a bit of breath spray and spraying his mouth. Melissa shivered at the thought of kissing this guy. She looked at Eduardo, a pleading look in her eyes. He just shrugged. Then she looked at Nano Buttercup. She was just floating there, doing little flips in the air. Sighing, Melissa walked up to the guy.

"Just one kiss?" She asked. The nerd nodded and puckered his lips. Melissa took in a deep breath and pecked him on the cheek. Eduardo then opened the door. "You didn't say on the lips Romeo!" She yelled, and darted inside. She heard Derek yell 'NOT FAIR!' from over the door. Nano Buttercup giggled at the boy's expense. This new mischevious behavior suddenly became contagious, because the nano looked at her master's bouncing anime buns on her head. She grabbed the ribbons that held them togther and flew away.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled as her hair fell. It was longer than she thought, because it past her mid back. Her bangs also fell too. Melissa tryed to grab the ribbons back from Nano Buttercup, but the cheater was using her flight to keep away. She stuck out her tongue and flew all the way to the center of the cul-de-sac where all three Eds were. Melissa chased after the Nano, not noticed her short skirt start to let her white panties show a bit.

"This idea was awesome! I can't believe how many kids needed our super special glue today." Eddy said, counting all the quarters he had gotten. Double D held a clipboard with all the scouts names and weapon listings.

"Guys! Look at this Fusion Spawn hat I found! It looks like he's eating my head!" Ed yelled. When in reality, on his head really was a fusion spawn, then it tasted his head and dropped dead. Eddy kicked at the thing until it was sucked up into the concrete.

"GIVE THEM BACK DAMMIT!" They heard someone yell. All three Eds looked and saw something almost resembling an angel run at them. Her long black hair flowing behind her. The nano flew above them, and the girl jumped on a spring board and flew over them. She attempted and grabbed the ribbons the nano held, her white panties in full view for them. The nano let go of them and Melissa plopped into Ed's arms with the ribbons in her hands. "HA!" She yelled at the nano, showing the ribbons. Then she noticed where she landed. "Oops. Sorry there. Thanks for catching me though." She said.

The nano settled itself on top of her head as she looked around. Most of the houses were totally ruined, and the last ones were kind of run down. She looked around a bit more until her eyes settled on Double D and Eddy, who were currently gawking at her. She raised an eyebrow at the two. "Oh! I almost forgot." She said, and reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper Jack gave her. "This is for you." She said, and handed the paper to Double D. He shook his head out of his thoughts and read the paper, his eyes quickly scanning through it. Then they widened.

"Wait, you're the one who literally incinerated Fusion Buttercup and that Cyberus?" He asked, looking up at her as she tied her hair back into the buns. Nano Buttercup flew onto her shoulder then. Melissa nodded.

"My name is Melissa. Nice to meet you." She said, and extended her hand. He took it and they shook.

"Nice to meet you as well, my name is Eddward. But people normally call me Double D. Welcome to Peach Creek." He said. Eddy then knocked him out of the way and introduced himself.

"I'm Eddy, but you probably already knew that." He said. She nodded and didn't notice Ed hug her from behind.

"She's pretty and makes butterflies flutter in my tummy guys!" He said as he crushed her abdomen.

"And that's Ed. Put her down! Can't you see she can't breathe?" Double D said. Ed put her down.

Then a high pitched scream was heard. A red headed scout ran up to the boys. "Guys! Eduardo's been kidnapped by Fusion Eddy!" He said. Melissa's eyes widened and she grabbed the scout by the shoulders.

"Where is Fusion Eddy?" She asked fiercely, her fingers literally digging themselves into his shoulders. The scout flinched in pain. "At... the Pokey Oaks junior high." He said. Melissa grabbed Nano Buttercup by the leg and started to run for the exit. She waved a hand at the Eds and winked.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK GUYS!" She yelled, then left the cul-de-sac. All three guys just stared at the door for a second.

"She's hot and seems strong. I'll bet she's going to have a hard time getting rid of Fusion me though, I'm pretty tough." Eddy said. Double D rubbed his temples in exhasperation, but Eddy had a point. The Fusion was pretty strong. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts, so he didn't notice Ed slip away and run out the two giant Plank doors.

Outside of the cul-de-sac

Melissa ran as hard as she could, passing the monsters and crap to save Eduardo. Finally, she made it to the entrance of Pokey Oaks Junior High. The ground surrounding it was covered in fusion matter. Seeing a springboard, Melissa jumped on it and flew over the fusion matter, landing perfectly in the entrance of Fusion Eddy's lair.

She stood inside, seeing a few big monsters. And what was worse, they were shaped like spiders. Melissa hated them with a passion. Absolutely HATED them. She pulled back her sleeve and started to flip through her choices of music when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ed. "Ed? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanna help! Lemme squish those spiders for ya Melissa!" He said, then took out a rolled up newspaper and began to beat one with it. Soon, he had the thing raving mad until he slipped and bonked heads with the thing. It fell with a loud thump and the girl just had to know how exactly he's so strong. Soon enough, both teens were near Fusion Eddy's lair, Eduardo was standing in a corner, cowering in fear. There was a big spider with Fusion Eddy on it.

"Nooooo! Get away from meee!" He screamed. Looks like he hated spiders too. Melissa couldn't take watching the torture that Fusion Eddy was putting him through, so she stood and blocked the spider's path from Edward with herself. She clicked the 'play' button on her wrist to 'Born For This' By Paramore.

Suddenly, a massive chill came into the room and ice started to freeze over her body. She panicked for a moment as it covered her head, but then, the entire thing shattered into snow crystals. Her entire outfit had changed, she now wore a blue tank top with a white one underneath, white arm warmers, a blue snowflake pendant, another blue snowflake attached to a white headband on her head. Short white skirt with blue lining, socks that went a little higher than the knee with blue ribbons, and white boots. In her hands was a giant white hammer with snowflake designs. Her nano had changed as well, because Buttercup's dress was white with a blue stripe in the middle, white hair, and now had little white gloves with blue lining.

_Oh yea, this is going to be fun. _She thought and twirled the hammer a bit. And looked at the awestruck Eduardo behind her. "Word of advice Eduardo, the only way to get rid of a spider..." She said before her time to sing came up. She jumped high into the air and clenched her hammer tightly. "-IS TO SQUISH THEM!" She finished, completely crushing the spider, but Fusion Eddy was nowhere in sight. She looked up to see him on the roof.

_Oh no, I just keep on falling (back to the same old)  
__and where's hope when misery comes crawling? (Oh my way~)_

Ice shards and snow swirled in the room. Eduardo was happy he was made with a thick fur coat, because things were starting to get chilly.

_With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide (Victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind  
It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines_

Fusion Eddy lost his grip on the ceiling, for everything had soon turned to ice. All his spiders were trying to get a good grip on the floor but kept slipping. Melissa instantly turned her boots into ice skates. She skated at the spiders, her hammer held high. Nano Buttercup karate chopped one of the massive spiders and the part she chopped turned to ice.

_We don't need the headlines  
We just want... (We want the airwaves back... We want the airwaves back...)_

Melissa leapt high into the air, the ice then freezing the spider into ice, making it unable to move. When mallet collided with ice, the spider shattered like glass. She faced the other spiders and Fusion Eddy with a mischevious gleam in her eye. Ed was watching intently, eyes wide at the ice girl. "Go Melissa! Beat up the nasty mutants!" He yelled.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me. do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

She skates right at Fusion Eddy, but her path was blocked by a horde of Spiders. She scowled and twirled the hammer really fast, wind and snow coming around it. Closing her eyes and singing some more.

_Right now you're the only reason (I'm not letting go oh!)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing (Well ha ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide (Victory)  
To kill off their finite state of mind_

It twirled harder and harder, pretty soon, she had her own snowstorm in her hands. Eduardo broke off an icicle and licked it, watching and anticipating what she was about to do.

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want... (We want the airwaves back...We want the airwaves back...)_

Fusion Eddy saw this as a chance to strike, the spiders charged at the singing ice girl, Melissa opened her eyes and threw the hammer right at the horde of spiders, freezing them all and crushing at the same time. It was like a mighty snowstorm had just blown inside.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing.  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

She jumped in the air and grabbed the hammer, right above Fusion Eddy. Melissa brought all her weight down onto the mallet.

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

Then she crushed him. Breaking some of the concrete on the ground as well. His limbs flailed a bit underneath the mallet, but soon stopped and he was absorbed back into the earth. The transformation left Melissa fast. The chill of snow was gone from the room and all the spiders were dead. Nano Buttercup did a fist pump in the air. She was back to normal as well. Then, out of the ground where Fusion Eddy died, Nano Eddy popped out. Melissa was happy to have saved Eduardo, but for some reason, the world was going all topsy turvy on her, everything spinning and then, blacking out.

"MELISSA!" Was the last thing she heard.


	4. First actual training mission

Review and give me music suggestions please!

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with Ed, who was grinning like an idiot. His horrible breath must have been what woke her up because pretty soon she was coughing and gagging on the floor. She picked herself off the ground and stood, legs still wobbling a bit. She was in a small hut, Ed now sitting on the chair she was occupying before. He called out to Eddy and Double D, saying she was awake now.

Nano Buttercup looked immensely relieved she was alright. Nano Eddy was no where to be seen. "Hey, Buttercup, where's Nano Eddy?" She asked. Nano Buttercup giggled and pointed at her shirt front. She looked down to see Eddy in her shirt, his head poking out and he had a mischevious little smile. She narrowed her eyes at the Nano and yanked him out by his three hairs.

Eddy and Double D came by to check what was going on. "Hey, Double D?" Melissa asked, still holding Nano Eddy by his hair so he couldn't try to get back into her shirt.

"Yes?"

"Is Eddy a pervert?" Double D shifted his eyes to Eddy and Nano Eddy a bit and nodded. "I thought so. Because I woke up to find this guy in my shirt front." She said, Nano Eddy didn't look in any way ashamed of what he did. He just smiled like an idiot. The original Eddy felt a pang of jealousy that his Nano self got a good view instead of him. As Double D and Melissa talked, Eddy spoke to the Nano.

"So what cup size?" He asked. The Nano made a sign in the shape of a C and then made squishing motions on his face, saying they felt good there. Then Nano Buttercup came up and whacked him on the head, pretty soon, both Nanos were trying to kill each other. Melissa had to bonk their heads together and pull them by their legs in the air.

"Dexter wants me to train you for a bit. He said you keep using too much energy in your attacks. So then you collapse from exhaustion." Double D said, in his hand was the note. She nodded sadly to this. It was true. This was the second time she had passed out after defeating a fusion. "Why don't you just try attacking without using your abilities and use your nano?" He asked.

"They can do that?" She looked at the out cold Nanos behind her.

"Yes. But I think the only Nano you have that can fight is Buttercup. Nano Eddy heals you with... Jawbreakers..." He drooled out that last part. Ed tackled him.

"WHERE'S THE JAWBREAKERS?" He screamed. Melissa giggled. Double D looked up from his position under Ed and his nose erupted blood. He had a perfect view of Melissa's white panties. Melissa looked down and saw him peeking. She frowned and kicked him in the face.

"Looks like Eddy isn't the only pervert around here..." She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. They could hear some chuckles come from some of the scouts and Eddy. Double D flushed red and stood, rubbing the footprint on his face.

"Well ah, let's get started on that training shall we? Right now, we are running low on ice cream and the ice cream trucks are at the delightful children's home. They think that since this war is going on that they can do anything they want. Such horribly behaved bunch of kids..." He went on. Then he produced a map of the surrounding areas and handed it to her. "Their place is nearby, just try not to faint or do anything too destructive." Melissa nodded and did a mocking salute. Nano Buttercup and Nano Eddy did the same.

"So how exactly are we going to get in there? We can't exactly waltz in there, expecting them to hand over all the ice cream." She said. Double D pulled out a dusty hoverboard. He blew off the dust and handed it to her.

"Use that to get in, and tell them you are the new entertainment or something. Good luck." He said. Melissa just gave him a 'are you kidding me' look and stood on the hoverboard. She clicked her feet into place and in an instant, she was zooming on her way for ice cream. She handed the map to Nano Buttercup.

"You give me the directions." She said. The nano nodded and made signals to turn left. Soon enough, they were at the delightful children's mansion. The video camera zoomed in on them and a speaker asked what they wanted here. "Oh, I'm the new entertainment." She said. Oddly enough, with that lame cover, the gate swung open and she walked into the building. She saw a big ice cream truck in the garage as she passed it to head for the front door.

She walked into the main room and saw the delightful children sucking on some popsicles in front of a table. She had both Nanos hide behind one of the cabinets. _What a waste of perfectly good ice cream..._ She thought. "Well?" They said all together. That startled her for a minute. "What are you standing there for? Start entertaining us!" They said.

"Oh, um of course. Sorry." She said and bowed a bit, having no idea what to do. Then she spotted Nano Eddy start to make little motions from where he was, he had a make believe microphone and was mouthing lyrics. She nodded only slightly so the kids in front of her wouldn't notice. She started to flip through her songs on her wrist. "So what kind of entertainment are you interested in seeing?" She asked, then all of them started to think. She wondered they all shared a brain.

"Something... not meant for the normal children of our age." They said. This surprised her. Did they really think they were any different from the people their own age? Hell, Dexter is a much less normal person than these dopes, and he couldn't even handle seeing the clothes burn off her (yea, she saw his reaction) and it was really embarassing to her as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nano Eddy make himself comfortable behind the cabinets for the show. But she couldn't see Nano Buttercup anywhere.

"Alright then... uh... are you sure?" She asked, and pressed her wrist.

"Yes! Now start! And you, get us some more popsicles!" They shouted and ordered a servant.

What played was something she REALLY didn't want to sing to. 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne. Melissa swallowed hard as her clothes burned into a black tank top with a red shirt over it with no straps, her blue ribbons burned off, releasing her now reddish hair, a plain pleated black mini skirt , red and black striped tights, and black boots. She could see the blonde boy in the fronts eyes widen and his popsicle sliding off the stick.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby...  
I want to lock you up in my closet... when no one's around.  
I want to put your hand in my pocket... because your allowed.  
I want to drive you into the corner... and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever... I'll say it loud  
Now you're in, and you can't get out!_

Hidden in the skylights of the room was Fusion Numbuh two, he was using his tennis racket wings to stay out of sight until Fusion Eddy spotted him. He made small motions to Melissa, pointing up at the skylights. She looked up and saw the Fusion. She smiled and leapt up, flipping in the air and kicking Numbuh two right in the gut.

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop.  
It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop.  
I can hardly breathe! You make me wanna scream! You're so fabulous, you're so good to me. Baby... baby._

The kick was so powerful, it sent him through the skylights and broke his flight. He came at her, she dodged and he fell into the room with a massive _**Thud!**_ He died as a big mess on the floor and out popped Nano Numbuh two. She jumped back inside once she heard a loud horn. Suddenly, the icecream truck went through the wall of the room, Nano buttercup at the wheel with a truckers hat on. The newest Nano floated into the truck and sat next to her, honking the horn loudly. Melissa grinned and jumped on the top of the truck. The delightful children pressed an alarm button and soon, guards were coming.

_You're so good to me... baby... baby...  
I can make you feel a lot better, just take it in.  
And I can show you all the places... that you've never been._

She produced twin fire guns in her hands and proceded to shoot guards and the fusion monsters that began to attack the truck. Nano Eddy floored the gas pedal and they zoomed out of the building with a pack of guards and fusion monsters that had joined soon on their tails. Nano Numbuh Two was soon steering and Nano Buttercup had joined Melissa fighting. Her clothes had turned blazing red and black. She threw a fireball at one of the Fusion monsters and it soon receded into ashes.

_And I can make you say everything... that you've never said.  
And I will let you do everything... again and again.  
Now you're in and you can't get out._

Nano Numbuh two swerved the truck and made a sharp turn, making Melissa and Nano Buttercup stumble and nearly fall off the top of the truck. Nano Buttercup fire punched a giant fusion bug that was trying to hitch a ride. Melissa regained her balance and continued to shoot at the things chasing them back to the cul-de-sac.

_You make me so hot! Make me wanna drop! It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop.  
I can hardly breathe, make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me... baby... baby._

Melissa attached both the guns together by the ends and twirled it like a baton, the smoke and flames coming out from the ends.

_Kiss me, gently...Always I know  
Hold me, lovely... don't ever go~ _

She smiled evilly at the crowd and released the twin guns like a boomerang. It spewed fire on them all like a raging tornado, then both guns came right back to her.

_You make me so hot! Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop.  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, you make me so hot  
You make me wanna drop, so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
You're so fabulous, You're so good to me... baby.. baby_

She was practically screaming the last lines at them now, their destination was close and she didn't want them inside the fortress. She was still shooting and Nano Buttercup was punching all the Fusions trying to stop the truck.

_You're so good to me... baby... baby...  
You're so good..._

Finally, all the monsters and guards were defeated. Melissa's transformation ended and she was still concious after, so she could say this training mission was a success. Then she felt the truck rev up even faster towards the two main doors. She gripped onto the roof of the truck for dear life with Buttercup next to her.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" She screamed at the scout guards. Their eyes widened and they pulled open the doors with all their might. They weren't going to make it. Melissa screamed loudly. Then, Eduardo came out, wondering what all the loud yelling was for when he saw the truck. He pushed open the door with all his might and they became open enough to drive through in. Soon, they were in the cul-de-sac. "HIT THE FUCKING BREAKS!" Melissa screamed, they narrowly hit a tree and a poor scout.

Inside the car, Nano Eddy accidently spilled someones coffee on the brakes and Nano Numbuh two was strangling him. Then Nano Buttercup swung in through the window and kicked Numbuh two off the drivers seat and into the passengers. She put on the truckers hat and began to steer the thing.

Melissa screamed some more. Double D and Eddy were back in the center of ther cul-de-sac when they saw the ice cream truck with Melissa riding the top. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed. Both boys fled and the truck hit some of the boxes, causing it to fall over onto its side and flip a few times, Melissa was sent flying into the chair where Eddy normally sat and the truck just layed there. All three Nanos came out of the front of the truck, exhausted.

They all fell out of the air, too exhausted to fly anymore. Melissa caught them before they hit the ground. All three fell asleep in her arms. Double D came from behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Well done. But that kind of entrance wasn't really necassary you know." He said.

"Well, it is when you have Nanos driving." She said. He pointed at the flipped over ice cream truck.

"You got the ice cream here at least. I'm guessing it wasn't really easy."

"Yea, and saying I was the entertainment just made it worse."

"Did they lock you up?"

"No, they made me sing for those delightful brats."

"They made you use your powers?"

"They didn't make me... but there was a Fusion in the room." She held up the newest Nano. He looked at the numbuh two nano and nodded.

"Would you like to take your next training mission now, or wait til you and your nanos are all rested?"

"Second option please." Then he led her inside one of the run down houses and showed her to the bed.

"Here is one of the places where we rest up. You and your nanos can have this one." He said. Melissa looked around, not much light, a bed and a cabinet. That was it.

"Thanks Eddward. I think I should get some sleep now. Don't you guys have places?" She asked as she put the Nanos on the bed.

"Yes, but all three of us share another house now. The scouts seem to prefer camping outside." He said and walked near the door. "I need to prepare somethings before bed. Good night Melissa." He said before shutting the door. Melissa sighed, she undid her ribbons, put them on the top of the cabinet, and layed down on the bed next to the nanos.

"We've got a big day tommorrow guys. Sleep tight." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Electric shocks

The next day

Sunlight peeked into the bedroom through the cracks of the ceiling. Melissa groaned a bit, the sun hitting her face. She rolled over onto her stomach and felt something grunt under her. It made this position really uncomfortable and she suddenly felt like someone was groping her. She opened her eyes to find Nano Eddy in her shirt again, smiling mischeviously and fondling her chest. Her entire face flushed bright red with anger and embarrassment. Nano Buttercup and Nano Numbuh two crawled under the bed, fearing for their tiny lives.

Outside

"We need another twelve supplies of food for this coming week. Ed just ate the last four we had." Double D told one of the scouts. Eddy just lounged in his 'king' chair. Someone screamed really loudly then, startling everyone and Eddy fell right out of his chair. Nano Eddy flew outside, fearing for his life when Melissa slammed the door open and started to chase the perverted little Eddy look alike. She jumped onto a spring board and hit the nano with a big stick, sending it face first into a bird bath. She landed on the sidewalk, feet first.

Nano Buttercup and Nano Numbuh Two flew out of the house, first checking to see if their master wasn't still trying to hit Nano Eddy. "Good morning Melissa. Did you guys have a good nights sleep?" Double D asked. Melissa looked at the Nano Eddy being pulled out of the birdbath by a scout before she answered.

"I slept alright. How about you guys?" She asked back. Eddy flew next to her, shivering and wet. He pulled on her jacket sleeve, begging for warmth. She rolled her eyes and proceded to take off her jacket.

"I feel fully rested a- Why are you taking your jacket off?" He asked, face slightly pink. Underneath was actually a tank top. It hugged her upper body so it showed off most of her curves.

"Nano Eddy's cold." She replied. Then she helped wrap the article of clothing around the little guy. Then she noticed Double D's face. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Double D's got a crush~" Eddy said, dragging out the word crush for emphasis. Then Double D's face burned as bright as a tomato. He didn't say anything to counter that fact. Melissa giggled at the flustered Ed.

"A-Anyways... You're next mission will be given by Mandark, who is currently waiting by the junkyard." He said.

"Awwww. She's not gonna be here anymore?" Ed asked, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, that's the last mission I've been made to assign to her right now..."

"Don't worry Ed, I'll visit you guys once in a while!" Melissa said. Hoping that Ed doesn't start to cry buckets. He perked up immediately after she said that.

"Now sock head, give her your good bye kiss!" Eddy mocked. Double D pulled his hat over his blushing face and shot a glare at Eddy. He chuckled a bit in response. Melissa rolled her eyes at this and decided to mess with all three of them.

"Hey Eddy..." She said.

"What?" His face turned to her and she planted a small one on his cheek. His entire face burned bright red. Then she kissed Ed on the cheek, who had no idea what was going on. Double D's eyes widened and he felt a small pang of jealously he didn't get one.

She was about to walk away when she heard a weak voice say 'ahem'. Turning, she saw a flustered Edd tapping his foot in a failed attempt to look irritated. "D-Don't I get one?" He asked. Stepping up, she was about to kiss his cheek when Ed hugged them both. Accidently mashing their lips together in the process. Eddy laughed at both their flustered faces.

Nano Numbuh Two found a little camera and started to take pictures of them kissing. Nano Buttercup and Nano Eddy were laughing their asses off.

When Ed finally let the two go, both were released from their forced make out session. Melissa and Double D were both blushing madly. Melissa touched her lips lightly and stuttered out her last words good bye. "U-Um, thanks f-for everything. I'll just be going now..." She said, then grabbed her hoverboard, face still as red as a tomato. Double D was just about ready to strangle the laughing Eddy, but being the good boy that he was, he ordered Ed to do it. Lots of screaming was heard outside of the cul-de-sac that day.

Melissa found Eduardo outside of the gates, picking through his bag of potatoes. "Hey Eduardo, I need to run to the junkyard for a mission. Can you point me to the right direction?" She asked. Eduardo seemed sad that she was going to leave. He cried a bit and Melissa had to comfort him, promising to return. He nodded sadly and showed her what bridge to cross over on the map. "Thanks Eduardo!" She yelled over her shoulder as she rode the hoverboard.

At the junkyard

The air was totally filthy and streams of green wafted everywhere. Melissa was practically gagging. If Ed was here, he'd be in paradise. A few men in suits and Mandark stood at the entrance of the Junkyard. Marndark had some sort of red air bubble around him, keeping the filthy air out. "Where is that stupid girl?" He yelled. The men just leaned against the metal and debris, silently watching Marndark throw a tantrum. "She's late! How am I going to get that time machine up and running today if she's late?" He continued. Melissa coughed loudly, interuppting his continuous rants.

"There you are! Do you know how long I've waited? This air has been choking me for a long time!" He said.

"But don't you have that air bubble? And I only got the memo just ten minutes ago, so you couldn't have waited that long." Melissa replied. One of the men chuckled. Mandark shot the guy a look and showed Melissa to the portal entrance of the Junkyard.

"I need you to destroy all of the fusion monsters in this filthy place. Bits and pieces of important parts to my time machine have fallen into this place. Also, you need to look for a certain robot by the name of Larry. This place is an infected zone, so try not to die." He said. That last bit unnerved Melissa, she was about to reject the mission but someone pushed her into the portal. She shot a middle finger at Mandark, who was just watching her as she was beamed away. His face fumed and was about to yell some more when in an instant she was gone.

Melissa got up and brushed the dirt and grime off her skirt. Walking into the junkyard, she tried to breathe in the trash tainted air as little as possible. Nano Eddy grasped her shoulder a bit when he noticed one of the fusion monsters hanging around one of the trash piles. A large mechanical beast loomed over the junkyard, dripping of fusion matter from the waist down. Then there was some vegetation growing on it. Being a curious girl, she wanted a better look at the thingy. The nanos tried to convince her not to, but she did anyways. Jumping onto the floating panels, she had finally made it high enough to get a better look at the giant mechanical creation.

She gasped. The head was a red car with crap all over it, then she looked at all the blue and fading paint. She was standing in front of Megas, the giant kick ass robot. She touched the metal lightly. Not even a stir of life from Megas. She climbed onto it and looked inside the car. Nothing inside. She pressed one of the buttons and the drivers seat pulled down to reveal a whole mess of Fusion spawns living inside. Melissa shreiked in surprise and put the seat back.

The shreik had caught the fusion monsters outside of Megas' attention. Nano Numbuh two tugged her sweater sleeve, pointing at the incoming fusion monsters. Nano Buttercup tugged on her masters wrist, accidently banging it on one of Megas' many buttons. A large electric shock hit the screen on Melissa's wrist. Then, the screen went black. Melissa and Nano Eddy and Nano Numbuh two glared at Nano Buttercup. Suddenly, the screen went back to life and a strong jolt went through Melissa's body.

Her clothes tore away fast with a bolt of lightning, Nano Eddy stole Nano Numbuh Two's camera and began to flash pictures. Melissa's torso was now covered by a black strapless top. It ended below her bust. Black tall combat boots came onto her feet. Black tight short shorts came onto her lower half. Then, her black hair turned into two black pony tails on either side of her head. Hands now had long black gloves and a black trenchcoat.

The fusion monsters began to climb the Megas. Loud music began to play, so loud that even Eduardo and the Ed's could hear it. Dark clouds swirlled overhead, something big was going to happen. Everyone knew it. The intro for 'Unbreakable' by Fireflight started. Electricity danced on Melissa's black gloved fingertips.

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me.  
They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light. They'll return but I'll be stronger._

The electricity enveloped her body, she stomped her electrified boot hard on Megas' metal. The electricity killed off all the spawns inside as Megas' outer appearance began to look better. The vegetaion burned off and the Fusion matter began to wither away.

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been.  
I want to go there, this time I'm not scared.  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakeable.  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me._

The Megas began to roar to life, the electricity jump starting it. The headlights in the front of Megas flashed on. The electric currents also shocked off all the fusion monsters climbing the Megas. Thunder rumbled from above._  
_  
_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going.  
But faith is moving out without knowing.  
Can I trust what I can't see to reach me destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better._

Lightning struck Melissa's now outstretched arms, giving her a massive power boost. She sent the electricity all over the junkyard, robots and many other once broken down pieces of machinery came to life. They came nearer and nearer to the Fusion monsters, their limbs and pieces oozing with the energy that was given to them.

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been.  
I want to go there, this time I'm not scared.  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable.  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me._

Megas made one step, shaking the ground and crushing robots and fusion monsters alike. The lightning struck Melissa again and she struck many giant fusions dead with just a flick of her wrist.

_Forget the fear, it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust.  
All you need to do is just... trust._

The fusion monsters then came together, forming what looked to be a giant Fusion Eduardo. She produced a giant gun on her arm, her otheer hand charging the gun with massive energy. She then fired, Megas then fired its own store of missiles. The massive Fusion Eduardo charged at Megas, then ending up eating a face full of electricity and

_God, I want to dream again, take me where I've never been!  
I want to go there, this time I'm not scared!  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

The beast roared, Melissa's conciousness faltered for a second, but she continued on.

_God, I want to dream again!  
Take me where I've never been!  
I want to go there, this time I'm not scared!  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

Melissa's gun died down, Fusion Eduardo fell to the ground, dead. The robot clustered on top of the dead Fusion as the thing sank into the ground. The song ended, Melissa still stood. All the robots except for Megas fell. The giant robot picked Melissa off it's shoulder and place her on the ground. Then the robot ran off, probably in search of it's driver. Nano Buttercup flew to Melissa's side, so did Nano Eddy, but instead of Nano Numbuh Two, Nano Eduardo came up and hugged Melissa. Nano Buttercup handed a robot head to Melissa. It was Larry, from that one show... um... oh yeah, Time Squad.

Melissa trudged out of the junkyard, absolutely exhausted. "Finally!" She heard Mandark exclaim. She handed the Larry head to Mandark. He laughed. "So all that's all that's left of him?" He ordered the men into the junkyard, Mandark was about to give Melissa more orders. But she was already asleep on the ground. Mandark sighed and called for a robot to pick the girl up. He walked into the junkyard, seeing a whole heap of robots in the center of the junkyard. Most of the men were searching the pile.

"Good god... this is going to take much longer than I thought..." Mandark said.


End file.
